Trevor  und seine quakigen Abenteuer
by Alexielxsama
Summary: Goose von Lintu! Die Antwort auf die Frage die wir uns doch alle insgeheim stellen - Warum Trevor immer abhaut


Gooseaufgabe von Lintu =)

GOOOOOOOSE! (Wollte das schon immer mal machen )

Du hast die Ehre, einen Oneshot zu schreiben, der erklärt, warum Trevor dauernd versucht vor Neville abzuhauen!

Länge: etwa 500 Wörter (aber gerne auch länger )

Vorgegebene Wörter:

Himbeereis

Treppenhaus

Füße

feuchter Fleck

Abgabetermin: 30.11.

Trevor- Der suchende

Ihr kennt mich sicher alle.

Oder habt mich schon einmal gesehen.

Wenn ich euren _Füßen _ausgewichen bin, oder ihr mich wegen einem kreischenden Mädchen aus dem Weg schaffen musstet.

Einige von euch wissen sogar meinen Namen.

Ich bin Trevor.

Eine Kröte.

Neville Longbottoms Kröte.

Ich mag mein Herrchen, wirklich.

Auch wenn er schusselig ist und ein wenig tollpatschig.

Zum Glück bin ich etwas elastischer, sonst hätte ich mir schon längst alle Knochen gebrochen.

Vielleicht liegt es auch an dem Schutzzauber den Nevilles Oma über mich gelegt hat.

Wie auch immer.

Ich bin eine ganz normale Kröte, zumindest so normal wie eine normale magische Kröte sein kann.

Meine Geschichte ist eine stink normale Geschichte.

Und wie jede alltägliche Geschichte, geht es um die Liebe.

Ich bin verliebt.

Und mein kleines Krötenherzchen pochert wie wild wenn ich nur daran denke.

Es begann alles diesen Sommer, vor Nevilles Einschulung.

Es war drückend heiß, und ich saß friedlich in meinem kleinen aufblasbaren Planschbecken mit Neville und seiner Oma am Kaffeetisch.

Bis dahin dachte ich noch, mein kleines Planschbecken, mit der kleinen aufblasbaren Insel und der Plastikpalme wäre das größte Glück was mir je zu teil werden könnte.

Doch das war alles nur Vorgeplänkel für diesen Augenblick gewesen.

Ich sah in diesem Moment etwas, was ich wohl mein Leben lang nicht vergessen würde.

Diese sahnigen Kurven, so süß, so unschuldig.

Da saß sie, meine Göttin, in der kleinen Glasschale vor Neville.

Zaghaft streckte ich meine Zunge heraus.

Ob ich es wagen sollte?

Dieser süße und betörende Duft stieg mir in die Nase und ich konnte nicht anders.

Blitzschnell flutschte meine Zunge in die weiße sahnige Pracht und es brach in mir aus wie ein Feuerwerk.

Diese himmlische süße, so fruchtig. Oh diese schlimme Verführerin!

_Himbeereis_!

Nun gut.

Nevilles Oma meckerte, und Neville lachte über mein sahne verschmiertes Maul.

Aber Omas gemecker behielt die Oberhand, und sämtliche Leckereien wurden verschlossen und nicht mehr unbeobachtet stehen gelassen.

Und nun sitze ich hier, auf irgend einer Stufe im _Treppenhaus_ und suche.

Ich suche die Küche.

Neville hat bestimmt schon vergessen wie sehr ich Himbeereis liebe. Deshalb mache ich mich alleine auf die suche.

Im Zug, so habe ich festgestellt, ist der Speisewagen leider nicht mit Himbeereis ausgestattet, und ich kann die Küche einfach nicht finden.

Hätte ich doch eine so gute Nase wie eine Katze oder ein Hund.

Patschend hüpfe ich Stufe für Stufe hinunter.

Ich hatte vorhin eine Schülerin belauscht wie sie davon sprach sich noch einen Snack aus der Küche zu holen.

Ich musste also irgend ein Bild an der Birne kitzeln.

Kann ja nicht so schwer sein.

Ich komme keine zwei Stockwerke weit, da patsche ich doch in einen _feuchten Fleck._

_Super._

Quackend schüttele ich meine Beinchen und hüpfe um den Fleck herum.

Na super, hoffentlich war das kein Pipi! , schießt mir durch den Kopf und ich sehe an die Decke.

Keine Anzeichen für Tropfen, also doch Pipi!

Einige Hüpfer weiter sehe ich eine leere Butterbierflasche.

Merlin sei dank! Ich bin durch Bier gehüpft!

Plötzlich höre ich ein Hicksen.

Ich will mich schon verstecken, hoffentlich ist das nicht Neville der mich wieder sucht und dabei meine eigene Suche ruiniert!, doch dann sehe ich eine kleine Hauselfe mit einer Bierflasche in der Hand an der Wand lehnen.

Ich hüpfe näher und sehe sie fragend an.

Sie schnarcht einmal laut und fällt auf mich drauf.

„QUAAAK!" zappelnd versuche ich mich unter ihr heraus zu winden, nur langsam trägt meine Arbeit Früchte.

Ich schaffe es meinen Kopf unter ihren Armen hindurch zu schieben, da sehe ich schon einen weiteren Hauselfen auf uns zulaufen.

Er sammelt die Elfe von mir herunter und sieht mich fragend an.

„Kann Dobby Master Kröte behilflich sein?"

Ich nicke eifrig und reibe quakend mein rundes gelbes Krötenbäuchlein.

Der Elf scheint mich, Merlin sei dank, zu verstehen, und nimmt mich und die Elfe mit in die Küche.

Endlich! Mir läuft schon das Wasser im Mund zusammen wenn ich an meine süße Göttin denke!

Versonnen sitze ich nun in einer großen Schale Himbeereis und stippe einen kleinen Keks, den die Hauselfen eigens für mich gebacken haben, in das süße cremige Eis.

Ob ich Neville beibringen kann mein kleines Planschbecken jeden Tag mit Eis zu füllen?

Ich glaube ich mache nun öfter solche kleinen Ausflüge...


End file.
